Forum:Neuer wikia-Skin
:hier her verschoben von MediaWiki Diskussion:Wikia.css Gibt es hier eine Diskussionsseite zum neuen Skin? Konnte bislang keine finden, würde aber gerne ein paar Kommentare zur Abweichung vom bisher allgemeingültigen "MA-Design" abgeben. Wäre schade, wenn ihr euch durch ein neues Logo abspalten würdet. -- Cid Highwind 10:48, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe zwar seit ein paar Tagen viele edits im css Bereich (Ich hab da keine so große Ahnung), weiß aber auch nicht was es damit auf sich hat. Also... Neuer Skin? -- 10:59, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK, dann mache ich mal den "Erklärbär" - und vielleicht könnte dies jemand von euch in eine besser sichtbare Position verschieben, z.B. euer Forum: Es gibt einen neuen Skin. Dieser ist gerade aus der Betaphase gekommen, und inzwischen optional aktiv auf allen Wikia-Wikis - ihr könnt den in euren Einstellungen aktivieren. In zwei Wochen wird der Skin zum Standard für alle (mit der Option, zum Alten zurückzuschalten). Weitere zwei Wochen später wird diese Option entfallen, und es wird nur noch diesen Skin geben. Mit der Änderung einher geht eine Anpassung der "Terms of Use", so dass es den Administratoren nicht mehr im vollen Umfang gestattet sein soll, Anpassungen am Skin vorzunehmen. Das ist schade, da der neue Skin ziemlich viele Funktionen enthält, die von fast allen als schwachsinnig empfunden werden. Bevor ich das alles wiederhole, hier ein Link zur englischen Diskussion: en:Forum:Yet another skin change. Worum es mir hauptsächlich geht: wir haben auf MA/en schon eine Anpassung des Skins vorgenommen - unter anderem auch deshalb, weil es eigentlich zunächst hieß, dass anderssprachige Wikis erst später umgestellt werden. Wenn ihr die ganzen Änderungen unabhängig von uns durchführen wollt, bleibt das letztendlich natürlich schon euch überlassen - schade fände ich es allerdings schon, insbesondere wenn es um ein totales Auseinanderdriften geht, was bestimmte Designelemente angeht. Dieses neue Logo z.B. finde ich nicht gelungen. -- Cid Highwind 11:11, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Also von einem neuen Logo und einem totalen auseinanderdriften halt ich ebenfalls schon mal garnichts. -- 11:16, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin ich auch stark dagegen. Memory Alpha ist meiner Meinung nach eine Wikifamilie, wie auch die Wikipedias, da sollten wir schon beim gleichen Layout bleiben. ::Was Wikia’s New Look angeht war ich da schon einige Zeit etwas nervös und wollte das eigentlich auch hier mal ansprechen. Was ich zum Beispiel noch nicht rausgefunden habe, ist, ob Monobook als Skin erhalten bleibt. Im zugehörigen Blogbeitrag geht es nur um Monaco.--Bravomike 11:20, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::als ich gesehen hatte, das es freigeschaltet wurde, hab ich schon mal angefangen sämtliche Sidebars, Mehrspaltervorlagen usw. in das neue CSS zu übernehmen. und hab auch schon Sachen ausgeblendet. wie z.B. "dieses Bild wurde hochgeladen von...". hab bei der Gelegenheit auch mal das mit dem logo ausprobiert. entschuldigt, solltet ihr jetzt aufgrund von dessen Hässlichkeit erblinden.-- 11:23, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, gerade das gesehen. Gott sei Dank!--Bravomike 11:23, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Es geht nicht um das Aussehen. Wer hat beschlossen, dass wir ein neues (sich vom rest MAs unterscheidendes) Logo haben wollen? Oder war das jetzt nur rein zum testen von irgend etwas? -- 11:26, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::ich hatte gar nichts beschlossen, nur rum probiert -- 11:29, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das war ja meine Frage. Es tut mir leid falls du dich jetzt angegriffen gefühlt haben solltest oder so. -- 11:32, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::@bravomike: Die Frage zum Monobook-Skin wurde auch von Avatar auf dessen Seite Wichtige Informationen zum neuen Look beantwortet nachdem sich mehrere User besorgt danach erkundigten: Es gab und gibt keinerlei Änderung, wie Monobook in Wikia behandelt wird. Aufgrund eines Fehlers wurden leider einige Monobook-Nutzer vor etwa einer Woche auf Monaco umgestellt (sorry). Dies wird auch möglicherweise am 20. Oktober erneut passieren. Mit einem Klick kannst du dann aber wieder zurück zu Monobook wechseln. Grundsätzlich scheint es mir aber trotzdem eine gute Idee zu sein, dem Skin wenigstens eine kurze persönliche Testphase zu gönnen. und Monobook kann weiterhin wie bisher als persönliche Einstellung gewählt werden - dort gibt es keine Änderung. Ich empfehle aber trotzdem jedem, den neuen Skin wenigstens einmal einige zeitlang auszuprobieren, da viele Funktionen nur von diesem, nicht aber von Monobook, unterstützt werden.. - Auch für mich ist das eine Erleichterung. Der neue Skin interessiert mich (wie auch der Monaco-Skin) nicht die Bohne, da ich seit jeher mit Monobook arbeite. Warum kompliziert und vollgestopft mit unbrauchbaren Extras, wenn es auch einfach und schlank geht? --Pflaume 13:03, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Naja... was brauchbar ist, ist ja Ansichtssache. Ich benutze Monaco und find es praktisch. Aber das ist ja hier wiederum nicht das Thema. Ich hab den neuen skin mal getestet. Ungewohnt. Bevor der Standard wird, muss das normale Logo wieder hin. Und paar Kleinigkeiten sind noch nicht ganz "rund". Im Gegensatz zur englischen Version. Aber shisma macht das schon. -- 13:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) "Standard", also erstmalig sichtbar für alle Benutzer und dauerhaft für die nicht angemeldeten, wird der Skin wie gesagt am 20. Oktober. Bis dahin sollte also Einigkeit darüber bestehen, in welche Richtung ihr mit dem MA/de-Aussehen gehen wollt. Andere graphische Abweichungen zu MA/en, die mir aufgefallen sind: Schrift ist hellgrau (statt weiß), die Wikiabalken oben und unten sind rot (statt blau), Buttons sind rot (statt grau), Überschriften sind grau (statt gelb). Muss natürlich nicht alles 100%ig einheitlich sein, aber vielleicht sollten Abweichungen zumindest bei euch diskutiert werden. -- Cid Highwind 14:07, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wird sich das mit der Platzaufteilung der Artikel eigentlich noch ändern oder bleibt das bei dem neuen Skin jetzt so wie das ist? Da ist bei mir erst mal links und rechts neben dem Rahmen gar nichts. Das bedeutet da ist weggeschmissner Platz. Dann ist der Bereich in der Mitte ca. gedritteld. Da ist links etwa 2 drittel der Artikel und 1 drittel rechts Werbung. Ich hab mir mit dem neuen Skin mal (hätte auch jeder andere Artikel sein können) angeschaut. Im MonoBook (Das ich nach den bisherigen Tests auch weiterhin verwenden werde) sind die Bilder dort recht nah untereinander, im neuen Skin sind die nicht mal mehr auf der gleichen Seite, da diese Aufteilung (2 drittel Artikel / 1 drittel Werbung) den ganzen Artikel unansehnlich macht. Wird sich da noch was ändern oder ist das endgültig im neuen Skin?--Tobi72 23:09, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Das wird wohl so bleiben, die einheitliche Breite ist eines der Kernfeatures des Projekts. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass mir die Bildverteilung in der neuen Version besser gefällt als unter Monaco, weil sie unabhängig von der Werbung sind. Sicher, die Werbung hat jetzt noch mehr Platz, aber wenigstens schiebt sie nicht alle Bilder auf der Seite hin und her.--Bravomike 23:14, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Die Frage ist nun nur: Wonach richten wir den Artikel in Zukunft aus? Nach dem MonoBook-Skin oder dem neuen Skin? Die passen leider nicht zusammen und dann bekommst du sowas wie hier (schau dir das mal in dem neuen Skin an). Ich finde das sieht furchtbar aus und wie gesagt, man kann MA nur auf eines von beidem anpassen, entweder oder und um Ehrlich zu sein bevorzuge ich MonoBook.--Tobi72 23:19, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Also der neue Skin ist so, als kaufe ich mir einen 16:9 Fernseher, um dann Filme im 9:16 Format anzuschauen... Von der Bildschirmbreite, die man am Rechner hat, wird effektiv nur die Hälfte genutzt.--Tobi72 23:54, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich werde auch an Monobook festhalten, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass schon sehr bald jeder unangemeldete Besucher und jeder neue Benutzer nur noch den neuen Skin haben wird. Wir müssen uns also danach ausrichten.--Bravomike 06:58, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt. Wir sollten auch auf jeden Fall noch die Designdinge, die Cid angesprochen hat ändern. Die Überschriften sollten wieder gelb sein, das normale Logo auch zurück usw. -- 10:16, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ach Du meine Güte! Meckern ist natürlich immer einfach, aber der neue Skin ist ja eine Katastrophe. Ich kann Tobi da nur zustimmen, warum nutzt der Skin nur so einen kleinen Teil für den wirklichen Inhalt? Da sehen lange Artikel und Artikel mit einer großen Sidebar wirklich schrecklich mit aus. Warum nimmt man sich da kein Beispiel an der Wikipedia, die immerhin die geamte Breite des Bildschirms nutzt? Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, global festzulegen, welchen Skin unangemeldete User zu sehen bekommen? Bei der Skin-Auswahl steht doch bisher "Die Admins dieses Wikis haben Monaco Angepasst als Standard-Skin gewählt", hat das nichts zu bedeuten?--Joe-le 11:36, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Naja, bei dem neuen Skin haben Administratoren weniger Einstellmöglichkeiten, als bisher und somit wird das wohl so bleiben. Ich hab mir letzte Nacht mal Diskussion aus MA/en angetan und dort trägt man wohl von einigen Seiten Abwanderungsgedanken, allerdings ist das Problem, dass eine Kopie von MA dann bei Wikia verbleiben würde und das ist dann ein Problem. Als Alternative könnte man deutlich machen, dass MA für den MonoBook Skin optimiert wurde und nur damit die Artikel angemessen angezeigt werden. Fakt ist im Moment jedenfalls, dass der neue Skin aus langen Artikeln ein unleserliches Geschreibsel macht. Das Zerstört die Lesbarkeit des Wikis.--Tobi72 11:48, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::@Tobi72 auf welchen skin wir Inhalte zukünftig auslegen: Inhalte sollten auch zukünftig unabhängig vom Design angelegt werden. Das ist auch weitestgehend möglich. Macht euch keine Sorgen ich werde auch weiterhin den nach außen hin sichtbaren Skin verwenden und auch solche Dinge achten ^^-- 12:04, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, dass sich da einer drum kümmert! Ich persönlich werde, wie gesagt, weiterhin mit Monobook arbeiten, aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man das neue Layout ein wenig genauer anschaut. Wie gesagt, wenigstens hängt die Werbung nicht mehr in den Artikeln.--Bravomike 12:37, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::ich finde das neue Design auf jeden Fall besser als Moncao. Ich Arbeite hauptsächlich mit Widescreen-Displays, wo die Zeilenlänge bei bei den bisherigen Skins immer ad infinitum ging. Im neuen Skin sind die Artikel auf jeden Fall besser lesbar. Ich empfehle mal das aus zu probieren.-- 12:48, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was das "große Ganze" angeht stimme ich zu, da gefällt auch mir der neue Skin besser als das üble Monaco-Debakel, mit dem wir uns die letzten zwei Jahre herumplagen mussten. Es lassen sich auch durch persönliche CSS- und JavaScript-Tricks viele schöne Verbesserungen anbringen - z.B. läuft bei mir zur Zeit ein selbstgeschriebenes Skript, welches die "sidebars" in die rechte Spalte verschiebt und so den zu schmalen Inhaltsbereich etwas aufwertet. Allerdings, der Teufel steckt im Detail! Es gibt viele Elemente, die für ein "enzyklopädisches Wiki" vollkommen unpassend sind - und ausgerechnet diese Elemente sind nicht optional sondern werden erzwungen. Ihr werdet früher oder später wahrscheinlich auch "freundlich gebeten" werden, die "Bild hochgeladen von ..." Textzeilen eben nicht für alle zu entfernen. Das Einzige was dann bleibt ist, andere Benutzer dazu einzuladen, die persönlichen Skin-Änderungen zu teilen - aber damit erwischt man eben nur die eh schon angemeldeten "Mitschreiber", und nicht den unangemeldeten "Leser", der sich plötzlich über die ganze Klickibunti-Grafik wundert und schlimmstenfalls abwandert. -- Cid Highwind 20:17, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Erst mal danke bei Shisma für eine Mühe mit dem neuen Skin. Ich hab mir das mit der Sidebar mal angeschaut und finde den Platz neben den Artikeln nicht so sinnvoll, da die Sidebar dort leicht übersehen wird und irgendwie vom Artikel abgetrennt aussieht. Deshalb sollte sie meiner Ansicht nach dort bleiben, wo sie war. Und noch eine Anmerkung zu den Skins. :::::Zudem habe ich mir die Diskussion auf den englischen MA mal angeschaut und mir ist das hier aufgefallen. Da geht es darum, bestimmte Dinge wie z.B. den letzten Bearbeiter und dessen Bild zu verbergen, da die eigentlich nichts im Artikel selbst zu suchen haben. Währe das für uns auch interessant? :::::Zum Schluss noch eine Anmerkung. Es macht schon einen Unterschied, ob ich meine Arbeit nach dem neuen oder MonoBook-Skin ausrichte, denn zumindest mit der Links- und Rechtsbündigkeit von Bildern und auch deren Abstand untereinander (das ist was ich bemerkt habe), gibt es große Unterschiede. Ich halte mich derzeit und wohl auch weiterhin an Monobook.--Tobi72 12:01, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Letzten Bearbeiter des Bildes verbergen, habe ich schon eingefügt. oder siehst du den immer noch?-- 15:19, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC)